


Love letters

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anonymous Love Letters, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oblivious volleynerds having crush on each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love letters

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend Ania

It was a regular school day for Hinata. He didn't understand anything the math teacher had been trying to explain, Kageyama had called him a "dumbass" several times already and it was all before the afternoon practice. He opened his locker and he was surprised to see a single sheet of paper flying down from inside. He bowed down to grab it and he unfolded it as he was straightening back up. It was a letter written in a messy handwriting so Hinata had to concentrate to decipher the letters. He loudly gasped in shock and took a few steps back as he realized the content of this letter. What he was holding in his hand wasn't a regular letter. Until that day he knew that something like this exist from stories or more like fairytales he had heard. Love letters.  
  
When he collected himself enough to think clearly he took another look at the paper. There was no author's name. Obviously. It was probably just a prank. He should've expected that. Who would've send him a confession letter anyway?  
Hinata put the letter between the books in the locker and closed it. He didn't even managed to turn around when somebody bumped into him.  
"Sorry" came a quickly apology. Hinata looked up and saw Kageyama. He noticed a blush on his face. Hinata frowned as he had never ever seen any redness on Kageyama's face unless they were tired after a training.  
"What's going on?" he prompted bringing his face closer to Kageyama's. "Nothing" he heard and saw Kageyama quickly moving away. Weird.

***

 _Maybe it's not such a bad idea. Perhaps I could also do it... He'll never know who wrote it anyway_ , Hinata thought coming back home after a practice. "Hinata!". He turned around and he noticed Kageyama running towards him. "Want to go home together?"  
"Why not?" Hinata responded joyfully as he led his bike by his side. Kageyama caught up to him and just walked with him shoulder to shoulder. Hinata wouldn't say it out loud but he was secretly very happy he was going back from school with Kageyama and that it was not up to him to offer it. It meant Kageyama cared about him at least a little. Hinata smiled widely and he felt a stare on him. "You had a good day or something?" Kageyama asked in flat voice.  
"Actually, I did. The lessons were okay though I couldn't understand a thing during maths class... but the practice was really cool today" Hinata answered looking at Kageyama with sparkles in his eyes, "That last spike was amazing. I was like "GWAHH!" and I could literally see Tsukishima's hands coming in my direction but not fast enough and Daichi-san trying to receive the ball and it hitting the gym floor with a loud "BOOF!". And it felt so good!" Hinata exclaimed still excited about the game.  
"Yeah, it was kn-knife-nuff-nice" Kageyama said blushing.  
Hinata noticed it but thought it wass probably caused by the chilly wind that blew gently in their faces.  
They talked about volleyball all the way to the crossroad they parted ways. "See you tomorrow, Kageyama!" Hinata waved and he was already pedalling towards his house when Kageyama repeated his goodbye.

***

The following day it was Kageyama who found a letter in his locker. He knew the handwriting but he couldn't associate it with any particular person. He didn't want to get his hopes high so he decided to pay no mind to it. Or so he thought he did.  
He couldn't get the letter off his thoughts for entire day. It was haunting him during class, lunch break and, what was the worst, during practice.  
Every time he even glimpsed at Hinata or straight looked at him while tossing to him a faint hope appeared in his mind that maybe, _maybe_ he was the one who had sent him the letter. He shook his head immediately though and reminded himself it could have been just a prank. Or somebody got the wrong locker. Or it was just an act of gentleness from one of the cute girls who want everybody to be happy.  
He couldn't think that Hinata liked him because then he wouldn't be able to think at all.  
That didn't stopped him from walking Hinata home again.

***

A week had passed and Hinata didn't find any more anonymous letters in his locker. _It was probably just a prank then_ , he thought trying to hide his disappointment from himself.  
The next day as he was opening the locker he expected something to be inside and at the same time he didn't. This time there was a sheet of paper lying on his books. When he read it his eyes widened in shock. It wasn't a letter like the previous one. The sender asked him to meet them after lessons on the school's backyard. Hinata wasn't sure he was ready to find out who had thrown those letters into his locker whether they were a pranker or someone having a crush on him. Curiosity won over fear and uncertainty and he decided to go to the designated place.

***

Kageyama was walking in circles. He hid behind the sakura tree and observed people walking by, coming home after a school day. He was so nervous he couldn't stand still as he kept fidgeting. Anxiety overwhelmed his mind and he could only think about what could go wrong.  
When he spotted Hinata coming his way he made sure he couldn't be seen.  
Hinata was looking around curiosly and somehow nervously as he walked. When he was right next to the tree and didn't spot anyone he sighed deeply. As he calmed down a little he noticed black hair behind the sakura tree. He immiediately moved to see who this was and as he recognized Kageyama he gave out a little shriek of terror.  
"What are you doing here?" he shouted taking steps back.  
Kageyama flushed and stayed quiet for a while. He noticed Hinata quickly moved away from him and he shouted, "Come back here, dumbass" and without a second breath he blurted "I asked you to meet me here today!". As soon as those words left his mouth he turned around and hit his head against the tree. _I shouldn't have said it. I shouldn't have. What if I scared him off?_ , his thoughts run wild.

Behind his back Hinata stood pertified. He kept away from hoping it would turn out to be someone who actually liked him, not a prankster. Now it turned out it was Kageyama who had waited for him. It was only natural he didn't know how to react. He hadn't let himself even think about that possibility at all.  
The awkward silence went on for way too long and Hinata decided he should put an end to it. He cleared his throat and took a few steps closer to Kageyama.  
"Stop it, you dumbass. How are you going to set good tosses to me if your head hurts?" Hinata's voice made Kageyama freeze and slowly turn around. There was anxiety in his eyes and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there at the moment.

Hinata smiled slightly and asked tentatively, "did you get my letter last week?". Kageyama nodded before he realized Hinata mentioned _his_ letter. His jaw dropped. He looked like a deer in headlights.

"I was so scared I had mistaken the lockers" Hinata sighed with relief. His smile widened as he added, "I'm glad you got it. 'Cause you know, I kind of like you".  
"Shut up, dumbass" Kageyama murmured as he hugged Hinata. He pulled back quickly and looking in different direction he added, "I kind of like you, too. Now let's go to the practice."  
Hinata made a loud happy shout and they headed for the gym, both smiling widely, both blushing, both impatient to see what the nearest future would bring them.


End file.
